


Forward

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Flustered Claude von Riegan, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Linhardt decides to be a tad direct about his feelings.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lovely piece of fanart by @beanyflavor!! https://twitter.com/beanyflavor/status/1260224121113399296 <\--- check it out!

He looks into green eyes, much like his own yet somehow still captivating, barely hearing the words he probably wouldn't mind registering come out of gold-tinted lips, and thinks yes, he may as well. 

Linhardt leans forward - gently pushing the book in Claude’s hand down - slightly tilts his chin up, and kisses him.

 _Sweet_ , is the word to immediately come to mind.

He pulls back and again sees those pretty eyes, now wide with an unbelievably shocked expression and accompanied with quite the blush on tan cheeks, all illuminated with the warm glow of the candle beside them. Oh yes, Claude was very pretty. But as he figured he must explain himself.

"I know that if I'm not forward you wouldn't be able to tell what I wanted, so more drastic measures needed to be deployed. Claude von Riegan, I have feelings for you, and I wish to court you."

Yes, Claude was smart, and shared an interest in Crests so few of Linhardt’s fellow classmates held. So willing to listen as he rambles about the subject that held his often wandering attention - and not merely listen, but add on his own thoughts, so strange and unique. He is talkative, but knows when silence is preferred and deals with it just as smoothly. Even when talk drifts towards other less useful topics, such as the fish in the pond or where best to nap, Claude still listens on, still adds on, so enthusiastic and yet not tiring. 

Though oddly enough, the topic of romance, the rare occurrence it arrived - and always, surprisingly, from Linhardt, curious as he was of his pretty, smart, charismatic, attentive new acquaintance’s experience in the field - that was where Claude would tilt his head, always to the left, and ask with a sort of genuine glint in his eye that always catches Linhardt off-guard, “Why do you care?" before their words swiftly drifted back to some other subject.

Linhardt tried for subtle, and it did not work in the slightest.

Frankly it was a wonder Linhardt has not done this before now. 

He waits for an answer to come from sweet, soft lips, and is left wanting. Shock never leaves that pretty face, and no words follow his own, the book in Claude’s hand threatening to fall from his grasp, the small smile on his lips contrasting greatly with the size of his eyes.

Oh dear… Perhaps he was _too_ drastic?

**Author's Note:**

> claude.exe has stopped working


End file.
